Untitled
by Hyrule Goddess
Summary: While watching PoA, I (like many) noticed how emotional Remus seemed to get when speaking of Lily... This kinda plays on that.
1. Another Day

Author's Note: I know it's untitled... I am so open to suggestion it's unreal! I was thinking maybe something like "Pain" or "Destiny"... Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The full moon glared through the thin cloud cover and grinned down upon a young man and the several creatures that sat patiently beside him, beasts that would normally never be seen in one another's company. Moonbeams reached through cracks in the otherwise abandoned shack and touched the boy's face. He began to twitch, slowly at first but mild twitch rapidly became violent seizure. Bent over and screaming in pain, his skin became covered in a dense fur coat the same shade of brown as the hair on his head. His feet and face elongated, and his became chest more rounded. He could h wolf turned and snapped viciously at the dog, causing the stag behind the canines to rear. The wolf leapt atop the dog, which yipped in pain and attacked back, grabbing hold of the wolf's ear. The beast escaped the dog's jaws and gave a menacing growl. The stag stepped bravely forward as if to come between the beasts, but stopped short. The beast found himself cornered. It gave a menacing growl, only to be snapped at by the dog before it. The wolf felt a flicker of pain for the boy within it, but instinct quickly subdued this emotion.  
  
The two animals exchanged challenging growls and for the first time through the all to familiar dust, the dog noticed one part of the boy had not changed; his eyes. They were still the same intelligent, kind, alert eyes of the boy within the beast before him. Taking advantage stopped short. The beast found himself cornered. It gave a menacing growl, only to be snapped at by the dog before it. The wolf felt a flicker of pain for the boy within it, but instinct quickly subdued this emotion.  
  
The two animals exchanged challenging growls and for the first time through the all to familiar dust, the dog noticed one part of the boy had not changed; his eyes. They were still the same intelligent, kind, alert eyes of the boy within the beast before him. Taking advantage of the dog's distraction, the wolf lunged toward the open door. The stag saw this, and leapt in the animal's way, only to be hit with a flurry of teeth and claws. With an effortless sweep of the beast's prongs, the wolf was left unconscious against the wall to which it had been thrown.  
  
Remus Lupin awoke in the hospital wing with a bandage around his head and his right shoulder in a sling. He looked outside to see the first snowfall of the year, and took notice of the fact that it was nearly noon. He also took notice of the fact his stomach was reminding him that he had not eaten since lunch the previous day. Forcing down the glass of tonic by his bedside, he stood and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"'Afternoon Remus! Oh, I'm sorry about your arm. And your head." Greeted James Potter apologetically as Remus sat down to lunch. Just as he was about to reply, Remus noticed someone was missing.  
  
"James, where's Sirius? He's not h–"He was cut sort by a glance down the Gryffindor table, where he saw Sirius Black flirting with almost all the House's female population. "It's almost sickening how he acts around them! Acting all manly and showing off. It's pathetic really," He turned to James, who was staring longingly at Lily Evans. She sat down next to him, and they quickly engaged in timid conversation. "Oh no, James! Not you too," he mumbled and banged his head on the table, ignoring the pain rushing to his injured head.  
  
Just as the food appeared, Sirius made his way toward them. "Hello Remus, James, Peter," He bowed and kissed Lily's hand. "Lily. What's for lunch?" And with that he sat down and filled his plate with a very large helping of everything before him. Lily was rather agitated at his grand entrance.  
  
Sirius Black, if you think your little mind tricks will work on me as they do the other girls, you are sorely mistaken!_ I_ cannot be bought by false charm and debonair!" she stormed off to join a group of girls at the end of the table.  
  
James looked at Sirius sternly. "You've really done it now, Padfoot. She's gone to tell the whole House what a beast you are," he chuckled. "Ironically enough, most girls find that attractive." Remus forced a grin and began to fill his plate. He tried not to think about Lily as he talked casually to his friends. He tried not to think about her light green eyes and her fiery red hair, and the way her voice sounded like the chime of a distant bell on the wind. He tried so hard not to think of her, he ended up entranced by the image he had created in his mind.  
  
"-isn't that right, Moony?" he heard Sirius address him. He snapped out of his trance and stared blankly around, and the other three burst into laughter. "Why, that's the stupidest I've ever seen you Remus!"  
  
Remus got up and walked away toward the doors. He couldn't take them right now, and it was about time to have his bandages removed anyway. Just as he was about out of the Great Hall, Lily approached him.  
  
"Remus, can I talk to," She glanced over his should to where Sirius was batting his eyes and blowing her a kiss, causing James to laugh lightly, and Peter to doubled over in laughter. "Alone?" She looked directly into directly into his eyes. He tried to fight her eyes as they slowly pulled him in. He had to look away to answer her.  
  
"Sure," he said as he tried to run his free hand through his bandaged hair. "Just let me get these bandages off." He replied as casually as he could. She nodded in what Remus took to be understanding, but how could she ever understand what he was going through?  
  
"Meet me by the lake in half an hour then?" she chimed.  
"I'll be there."


	2. Confessions

Author Note: There are no characters that are actually mine (as of now). They are all Rowling puppets under my control. Scary thought, no?  
  
Remus sighed when he saw Lily sitting against a tree by the lake half an hour after their meeting in the Great Hall. His bandages were off, and he looked and felt like his normal self. She looked up from her Divination book and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Remus." She said sincerely.  
  
"No problem. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He sat down in front of her, worried and almost hopeful about what she needed him for.  
  
"Well, two things really. The less severe thing on my mind," she took a breath. "is James." He couldn't look at her. Why did she have to talk to him about James? He didn't know him nearly as well as Sirius. But then he remembered how mad Sirius had made her.  
  
"Go on," He coaxed her reluctantly.  
  
"I think," she smiled gently. "I think I'm in love with him." She said that word so surely. How could she 'love' James when he had pestered her for so many years? How could she 'love' him when it was he, Remus, she was coming to in her time of need? "I know it doesn't make sense," she continued. She must have seen the look of confusion on his face "but is there any chance he feels the same way for me?"  
  
That was the real problem. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts James couldn't help but love Lily. He knew no other way to show affection than torment her. Remus had felt the same way about her almost as long as James had, only he had been more mature and kept his feelings private. She looked into his eyes, expecting an answer. He couldn't deny those eyes.  
  
Nor could he lie to them. "He does. Ever since our first year." Other thoughts screamed inside his head 'But I love you too! You can't love him! Why did you have to come to me?' Several uneasy minutes passed. Lily smiled and played with the grass below her, and Remus looked down in thought. "What else was it you wanted to discuss?" he asked to break the silence.  
  
She looked up at him, her face suddenly troubled. She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts before beginning. "If there's anything bothering you, I want you to be able to tell me," She spoke slowly. He panicked. Did she know about him, what he was? She sensed his fear and continued cautiously. "I've noticed you've been acting strange lately. And not just now, but since we met I've felt like you've been hiding something. I want you to be able to come to me..." she looked down, away from him. Her hair covered her face, but he could tell what she was thinking. There was no use trying to hide it from her anymore. She knew what he truly was.  
He glanced around to be sure nobody was near. He spoke quietly. "I am what you think I am. Since I was a child. Sirius, James and Peter are the only students who know," she nodded, but did not look afraid. "How long have you known?" he asked uneasily.  
  
"Since last year. I looked outside the dormitory window and saw you and Madame Pomfrey headed toward the Whomping Willow, shortly followed by the others." By 'others' he assumed she meant the Marauders. He looked down embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had been seen, and for being what he was. He stood and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his cheek. A warm, soft hand that could never be his.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked almost pleadingly. He shook his head and began to walk away. "If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me." He strode quickly away from the lake, hoping to outrun his overwhelming emotions.  
  
Several minutes later he found himself doing homework in the Common Room. He had only just begun his potions homework when Sirius, James, and Peter came in. "Just like Remus to be doing his homework on his day off." Sirius chided. "What did Lily want?"  
  
Remus sighed. They were his best and probably only friends, but he wasn't sure he wanted them to know. "Oh, nothing." he avoided the subject.  
  
The three looked accusingly at him. Remus couldn't look them in the eyes. James gave him the worst look. He had loved Lily as long as he had himself. How could he tell him?  
  
Then again, he couldn't lie to him either. "Lily knows. She figured it out. She just wants to help." They all looked relieved, especially James. Remus suddenly realized what they were thinking, and blushed.  
  
Sirius and Peter jumped into conversation about their day at Hogsmeade while James and Remus went to the dormitory.  
  
James turned to him expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"She talked about you. A lot."  
  
"Go on..." James pushed.  
  
Remus sighed and continued "She "loves you", or so she thinks. She asked if you felt the same, so I told her."  
  
James was in shock. Unable to stand, Remus threw himself on the bed. He couldn't stand the envious feeling growing in his gut. He left the room, and headed for the lake. 


End file.
